Demigods and the Dead
by LeaveItToTheGreeks
Summary: Follow Rae, Brodie, Arabella, Poppy and Lloyd in the zombie apocalypse, with a demigod twist.Wouldn't it be easy with their powers? But when both the dead and living are out for your blood, it isn't as easy as you would mans hate the demigods, the demigod's sent is twice as strong as a humans..it isn't as easy as you would think.Watch their crazy adventure as it unfolds!
1. Day Zero

**Rae**

Rae was at a special school for kids with 'differences' when she heard the horns. The teacher was in a panic, but Rae knew how to stay calm.

Besides, she had fought in BOTH of the titan wars. Her Mum flew her to Long Island every summer. She was a daughter of Heacte, and there were no grudges between them, so it was okay for her to fly.

Everyone was on their cell phones, and she didn't have one. A friend of hers, Maisy, offered Rae her phone, and confused, Rae asked "Why?'

"The walkers! They are here!"

Rae was ready.

Lloyd

"Lloyd! Shut it off! We have to get to the car park!"

"Not now dad! I am almost...gonna...beat this...level..." he said, and leaned into his screen, clicking rapidly at the AI enemies, tapping at buttons on his video controller.

"NOW!" He yelled.

Lloyd was shocked dad never shouted.

"Almost there dad!"

His dad stormed in, and unplugged the television.

"Daaaaaaaaad!" he groaned. "What did you do that for!?"

"the zombies! We have to get to the boats now!"

"Zombies! Cool!" Lloyd said. "Let's get 'em dad!"

"NO! We are leaving!" He stormed, and he yanked Llyod out of his room. He hadn't left his room in six weeks. The sunlight blinded him, and he saw fires everywhere, and cars honking as they tried to get out of the flat's car park.

"Dad! This is so cool!"

His dad slapped him across the face, and someone down the street screamed.

"We are in danger! This isn't a flick! This is real life!"

Lloyd still didn't understand. He was still stuck in his online world.

Lloyd had no clue what was coming.

 **Poppy**

"Honey! We are moving!"

"MOVING? What's wrong with here?!" They lived in a old english mansion in Whales. Her mom was rich. Filthy.

"Yes. With the rising concerns in the south-" Her mom said, adjusting her already perfect pencil skirt, and making sure her stirling silver necklace was still straight on her neck.

"That dumb rabies thing? Isn't there a cure for that? You made it!" I said, stomping my feet. It was unlady-like behavior, but there were no reporters.

"Things like that don't concern you. We are moving to Alaska, tommorow." Her mother was a head of the Phlanax corperation. Her dad was Eros, the roman god of love.

"Alaska! That's like, a million miles away! It's so cold there!"

"Exctly" her dad muttered.

"Won't going to Camp Jupiter be hard?!"

"Not if Camp Jupiter is whiped off the map!" Her mother said, running a hand through her messy-but-perfect firey red hair Rae shared with her.

"Mom! What are you talking about?"

"I can't say sweetie. Pack your nessisary things."

"MOM!"

"Now."

 **Brodie**

Brodie whiped the sweat oof his head, before hacking at the dummies again. He was in New York, at Camp Half-Blood. He was a year round camper, since his Dad dissapered in Siberia fighting the rabies outbreak.

"Brodie!" My girlfriend, Arabella, (I called her Ara) said, out of breath. Her black curly hair was coming out of her ponytail. She heald her pistol in her hand, which was unusual. She almost never used that thing.

"What is is sweetie?"

"There are the walkers! They are real!"

"Ara, have you stayed up late watching The Walking Dead again?" I joked, kissing her forehead.

"No. Can't you hear it? Everyone is gathering in the Hades cabin! It's the most safe place-"

"This isn't real. Is it a exersice?"

"NO! People are in trouble! Real trouble!"

"Okay. I'll go." I said, getting freaked out. She normally was so light and perky, and she looked freaked out.

Brodie was nervous.

And that is how the apaocalypse began for our four protaganists!

Rae- Short, black hair, and grey colored eyes, which are ice cold, like her personality. She is in London, England. Daughter of Heacte (goddess of magic and the mist)Is very defensive.

Lloyd- messy chestnut hair, unkempt. his grey eyes are bloodshot from late nights playing his video games. He is not a people person, and is a decent fighter (experiance from his video games) he is akward around girls. Lives in southern Whales. Son of Athena.

Poppy- breast-length, straight blonde hair, and purple eyes, a affect of her condition called 'Alexandra's dream'. she is very short, to her dismay. She a brat, and always thinks everyone hates her. Snobbish attitude. Moved to Alaska. Daughter of Eros (god of love)

Brodie- muscular build, tanned skin, blue eyes. He lives in New York. Has a girlfriend named Arabella. He uses a battle axe. He closes himself off to everyone but Ara. Son of Ares (god of war)

Arabella- daughter of Poisidon. (god of the ocean) Has black hair with sky blue streaks, and is taller then the other girls, but is still short. She is very kind,and is the people person of the relationship. Lives in New York with Brodie.

LeaveItToTheGreeks is the name!

You know you love it! Reply and follow for more!


	2. The Sea

**Arabella**

"Brodie." I whispered, as I stood against the rafters of an old wharehouse we had converted into their home/base, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Brodie said, waking up instantly at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, and extending his battle axe.

"That kind of problem." Arabella said, pointing down. A huge group of walkers entered their warehouse.

"How many we are talking about here?" He said, cracking his neck.

"Thirty. Plus."I said, running a hand through her pixie cut hair. A year and a half ago, it had been long and beautiful, but now I had no time for looking pretty.

"Any D.D.s?"

"None I can see. They all paper to be human."

"Sounds easy. You can handle 'em right?" Brodie said.

"Sure." I said , flicking the safety off my pistol, and begun firing at their heads. That was the only way to kill the walkers. Head shots.

Thirty walkers were nothing. It only became a problem of there was a D.D. those things are the worst kind.  
D.D. walkers, or _D_ emi. _D_ ead. walkers, are the worst kind. Demigods after they reanimate, if you have not guessed. 

They kept their powers after they reanimated.

For example, Aphrodite walkers were like sirens- lured both men and women to a horde- and they got themselves eaten.  
The big three walkers and Athena walkers were the worst.  
The Big Three for obvious reasons.  
Athena walkers were the absolute worst. They could communicate with other walkers. They were smart. They could strategize. But they were extremely rare. We had never even seen one. One guy in a town said he fought one, but I highly doubt it. He was drunk, and paralyzed. He never would have made it out.

Thirty _normal_ walkers were nothing.

 _Especially_ with my never ending bullets. I just had to make sure my gun didn't jam.

I fired, and took them all out.  
"Brodie. I really need you to wake up."

"What? Why?"

"There is a second wave! Fourth! Fifty! How is this possible?!" I said, unloading into the crowd.

"Oh crap. We have a D.D. Brodie."

Brodie was on his feet, scanning the crowd. "Where?"

"Look." A walker casting a faint yellow glow was in the corner.

"Shoot. It's an Apollo D.D. I'll handle it."

Brodie jumped from the rafters, and begun to behead walkers from all around. They moaned, but none of them could touch him.

I started to sweat as more poured in. "Brodie! This is to much! We need to go!"

"I got it!" Brodie yelled, over the moans. He was making his way to the Apollo D.D.

Apollo D.D's were nasty, like most. It's body still fought after you destroyed the brain. You had to chop it into small pieces, and bury it FAR apart, or burn it, because it will come right back together. Basically, it survived every attack and had major regenerative power.

A sound that ricocheted throughout the room entered with the force of a fireworks display. The sound of a shotgun.

A figure walked in the back, and continued walking slowly towards the horde, firing and reloading smoothly.

"Thanks!"

There was no reply.

I kept my distance, and shot a walker that was close to tearing Brodie's shirt- or worse.

"Brodie! There's someone else here!"

There was a pause before he grunted "okay!"

Soon, the figure was almost overrun before, with a swipe of the hand, they clawed and bit at an invisible barrier.

A demigod! Finding a demigod that was not either hiding their powers, using them for dirty purposes, or a D.D was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Maybe they were the first two. Who knows.

The figure- as I caught from the corner of my eye- was still doing the same thing. They kept one arm raised at all times, and when they lowered it to reload, the walkers got a few inches before they raised their arm again and continued the barrier. This cycle continued, in till the numbers begun to thin out.

"Brodie!" I said, as he lowered his axe and shot a walker behind him. "Watch out!"

He raised the axe again and hacked the D.D into bloody bits which he quickly contained in metal storage boxes to keep from reforming.

The figure sat down, once the walkers were killed, and snapped their shotgun open, and actually started cleaning it! In the middle of our territory!

"Who are you?"

"Name's Rae."

"Ray? That's a multigender name."

"Does it matter what gender I am?"

"Female."

I muttered, before saying "No. What are you doing here anyways?" Arabella asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, we planned on raiding this place, see- I don't have to tell you anything!" He/She said. "We didn't know this was your place."

Brodie watched up while he barricaded the entrance. We normally kept it open in case of emergencies, but it was worth the risk. I lowered the large metal ladder we brought up there, and climbed down. The figure didn't make a move, except check their gun for a jam.

Now that I was on face-to-face level, I saw it was a boy. Maybe it was girl dressing as a guy. A lot of girls did that, for protection.

Brodie walked over, and we all jumped as a scratching was heard around us. He had his axe resting on his shoulder, his signature 'intimidation' pose.

"What do you mean we? There is only one of you, _Scavenger_ " Brodie said, sneering Scavenger like a curse word.

"Brodie, it wouldn't be best to offend he person who saved our lives."

"You had better listen to your girlfriend _Brodie."_ Poppy said, placing a hand on a hip.

"Just _because_ you walked in he-" Brodie started,

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry." He said bashfully. I hardly even did anything like that, but I had a headache from the recoil and gun going off without ear protection.

"Sorry about him. But what did you mean 'we'?"

"Did you seriously think I was alone?" Rae asked.

"Well, yes!"

"Makes sense. Don't blame you." Rae said, waving a hand. "I always scout."

"Well-" I started to say, before Poppy cut me off. "Want me to go get 'em?"

"Why not? Don't get eaten. I don't want a D.D. on my hands."

"Don't plan on it." Rae said, and I saw her start to raise her hand, and then lowered it awkwardly. "I'll be back."

Rae waved and walked through the wall, obviously using magic.

"So. What now?"

"You seriously want her to come along." Brodie said, cutting to the chase. He saw right through me.

"Well, yah- isn't he-"

"No. It's obviously a girl. Her body language gives it way. Also _his_ voice is to high. Besides, what boy has the name _Poppy?_ " He said. "I'll let her on as long as she doesn't try to kill me."

"Don't scare her off!"

"I'll try not to. But I did promise to protect you." Brodie said, setting down his axe to squeeze my shoulders.

"Back." Poppy said, walking back through. Two figures were behind her, one much taller, and one a few inches shorter.

"These are the people you were talking about? Look like weak lovebirds to me." A girl's voice said. The light caught their faces.

The person who spoke had long blonde hair, and glasses. Her arms were crossed as she looked at us. Brodie gripped his axe again, and I reached in my pocket to rest my hand on my gun. Just in case. Poppy wasn't exactly super friendly, and this girl was even worse.

"Look at 'em! They seem like good decent people to me. Besides, It will be nice to have another b-"

" _Shut it Lloyd!_ " Poppy said. The tall boy's name was Lloyd. Alright.

"We guessed you were a girl." Brodie said, and the blonde haired one said

"Told you. You are WAY to girly."

"I am not!" Rae shouted indignantly. "I am totally a dude!"

"No, your not. You are a girl."

"Am not!" She denied, but it was obvious she was a girl. She had _breasts._ Whatever.

"Hello!" I said, waving my hand, and the blonde said "Thank gods. A girl proud of her gender."

She was referring to my obvious female figure, and the fact I actually found _makeup_ and was wearing it. It was waterproof, and I was bored, so I put it on last night before my guard duty.

"I hope that is a good thing?" I said/asked.

"Definitely." Lloyd said. He had a tall, medium build. His hair was a messy grey-brown mess. Like dull brown. Maybe chestnut color before, but it was dirty, like most scavengers. " My name is Lloyd! Nice to meet you guys!" He shook both of our hands with vigor and a bright smile. I smiled, but Brodie didn't look very amused. Maybe he was overprotective and didn't like me talking to other guys my age. We were only dating a few months before the war, and we mostly stuck to ourselves. We definitely didn't see teenagers very much.

Most of them were dead.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I was the more diplomatic one of the two of us. "What is her name?"

"Her. _Her._ Why not refer to me as _it_?!"

"Well, I don't know your name…so I didn't know what to call you!" I said indignantly.

"Just as bad as 'the blonde girl' or 'the short girl'. Gods."

"I apologized!"

"Whatever. My name is Poppy. Don't call me anything but that. Poppy. P-O-P-P-Y. NOT P-O-P-P-I-E. NO. P-O-P-P-Y. That's me."

"So. Poppy, with a 'y' not a 'i-e', Lloyd, and Rae." Brodie said. "Any of you demigods?"

"Why? You one of those _demigod_ haters?!" Rae said, creating spheres of green-purple smoke in her plams, and the walker's scratching suddenly got louder, and the barrier shuddered.

"No. We are demigods." I said, grabbing Brodie's arm. He seemed caught off guard by this sign of affection.

"Really. Can you prove it?"

"That would be fine and dandy, but using powers attracts the walkers." Brodie said.

"Walkers?" Lloyd said, obviously looking confused. "Oh! Freaks! You call 'em walkers 'round here?"

"Yah. Freaks? I haven't heard that term. Where are you guys from?"

"Is that important?" Rae snapped, flinging hair over her shoulder.

"No! I-I was just asking!" I said, raising my hands in defense.

"Fine." Rae said., flipping her hair again. Her hair was much longer than girls had now days, especially for a scavenger. I decided to address it.

"Why is your hair so long? Isn't it easy for a walker to grab?" I asked, hoping she didn't blow up.

"My mother taught me my hair is my pride, and to cut it is to lower yourself to commoner's level." Poppy said.

"But…you are a scavenger. Isn't that the _lowest_ on the food chain?"

Poppy smacked me across the face, and I came up, pointing my pistol at her, and she had a compact bow in her hand, an arrow pulled back. Brodie activated is flaming axe, and Rae summoned a bunch of magic spheres. Lloyd partly unsheathed a sword.

"What did you do that for?" I said.

"Don't you dare call me a part of the _bottom of the food chain!_ It's only _temporary._ Until my family name is cleared and I rise to the top once again!"

"And she is going to bring us with her!" Llyod said. "To be heroes!"

"I don't when you got that dumb idea. " Poppy sniffed. "Got it?"

"Got it." I said, and stood again. I placed my pistol back, and Lloyd sheathed his sword. He put a hand o Rae's wrist, and she glared as she let the spheres fade. Poppy moved her aim to Brodie. "Put it back."

"HECK NO. I am not putting it back until you do." Brodie said.

"Smart guy. I'll let you come with me, be my bodyguard at the top if you come with me." Poppy said.

"I thought you chose me to be your top bodyguard!" Lloyd protested.

"You have been replaced." She said, waving her hand.

"Well then. I see how it is." Lloyd said. Throwing his hands in the air.

"No thanks. I have Arabella. She is all I need. Besides. We have a place here." Brodie said.

"How sweet."Poppy said, grabbing Brodie's neckline and kissing him square on the lips.

Lloyd's jaw dropped, Rae rolled her eyes, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. No _WAY_ some sassy rich girl was kissing _my_ boyfriend. He activated his axe under her chin, and she drew back from the flames licking at her throat.

I would have _beat_ her if I had gotten to her first.

"Your good. A shame you two are together." She said.

"So. You just kissed my _boyfriend_ on the lips and you honestly think we are letting you guys live here?!" I said.

Lloyd let out a "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" And Rae looked down. Poppy shot them a glare.

"We were just fine before!" She said. "Do you seriously want to stay here?!"

"Yah." Rae and Lloyd said, and looked at each other as they said it in synch.

Lloyd was really nice, and Rae was a bit of a odd bird, but hey seemed okay. Poppy was another thing. Is it really fair to send them all away because Poppy kissed Brodie? I thought, and the girlfriend part of me yelled 'YES!'

"What do you think." I asked, turning to Brodie, folding my arms across my chest to keep from hitting Poppy across the mouth.

"Three days. That's it." He said.

"YAY!" Lloyd said, and Rae looked a little more comfortable.

"It's gonna be tough with fiv demigods here. And Arabella's a daughter of the Big Three." Brodie said.

"Really?!" Lloyd said. "I have never met one before! In person, I mean."

"Where else would you meet one?"

"Online!"

"Lloyd was a HUGE video game addict before the war." Rae said. "And a _addict_ is putting it nicely."

"Oh. Okay. Let's clear these guy, then barricade again?" I asked.

"Sure." Rae said, pumping up her shotgun.

"I say Rae, Arabella and Poppy cover above, and Lloyd and I cover the ground." Brodie suggested. "We have close-range weapons."

"So boys on the ground, girl above." Poppy said, flicking dirt from under her nails.

"But Brodie said I'm in the rafters." Rae said.

"You are a _girl_ Rae." Poppy said, rolling her eyes.

"AM NOT! What does this figure say?" She said, gesturing to her body.

"UM- Girl." Poppy said.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Rae insisted.

"You keep thinking that." Poppy said, climbing the ladder, and dangled her feet from the rafters. "Nice place you got up here."

"Thanks." Brodie and I said in synch, and I went up the ladder, Rae following behind me.

"Alright." Rae said when she sat up next to us, and I pulled up the ladder.

"You're stuck! Prepare to open the doors!" I said.

"Alright!" Brodie and Lloyd said, and I suddenly had doubts. What if they didn't get along in battle? Urg…what if Lloyd was awful in battle?Poppy was eager to ditch him-

The barrier creaked open, and the moaning, gory walkers flooded the werehouse.

 **LeaveItToTheGreeks is the name!**

 **Follow and subscribe for more!**


	3. The Axe

A quick thing before we start.

God bless the souls that died in the terrorist attacks on Paris yesterday.

Brodie

We didn't yell _charge!_ Or _go!_ Or any other battle cry. Everyone just started to unload, or swing, at the undead.

The wave was relatively small, and no D.D.s this time around. The five of us had no trouble taking them.

Lloyd was an _impressive_ fighter, ruthless and focused, but at the same time applying part of his mind to watch the approaching walkers, while staying out of the girl's line of fire.

His swings were calculated, just enough pressure and at the right point, so his attacks were devastating. A one-hit-kill. His attacks didn't require a second look over for writhing heads.

I was _angry_ he could be better than me. I was offered a spot in the military, and he was just a _scavenger!_ Stealing from hard-working citizens! And he acted _much_ too friendly to Arabella for my taste.

"CLOSE THE DOORS!" Arabella yelled to me, and I came out of my rampage enough to notice the numbers had slowed down.

Lloyd decapitated the last of them, and I pulled the door shut, and soon the moans stopped echoing through the rafters.

Lloyd sheathed his sword, and took a theatrical bow. "Good run everyone!"

Rae and Arabella whooped in celebration, and I saw a flash of gold, and saw Poppy had flipped her hair.

"Everyone did great!" Arabella said, and fired a round at a crawler moving among the bodies. It dropped.

Arabella put the ladder down and started down it, nd Rae followed suit. Poppy stayed in the rafters, watching us coolly.

Arabella brought the rags down, used for picking up the bodies and moving them to the incinerator.

"What do you do with those?" Rae asked.

"Well, we move the bodies to the incinerator with them."

"You guys have a working _incinerator!_ How does it work? Did you guys modify it to work on a different type of power? If not, how do you guys have gasoline? Or is it man-power activated?" Lloyd asked excitedly.

Arabella laughed at his excitement, And answered before I could answer, Arabella said "Well, it doesn't work anymore. All that matters is it's fireproof."

She laid a cloth on the ground, and kicked a head onto it, then picked up the corners and put it in an industrial-sized cart.

"You don't leave them?" Rae asked, disbelief on her face. "I've never had to clean up dead Freaks before." (They call walkers Freaks)

"Only a _scavenger_ would say that. You can't have rotting, infected dead _things_ in your _house_. Smells awful." I said, grabbing a crushed head by its hair and threw it in the cart with a _clang_ and a small blood spatter spraying out of the cart, causing everyone to jump back instinctively.

Lloyd was the first to recover.

"You two live here together?" Lloyd asked, looking around the warehouse like he was seeing it for the first time. "I'm jealous."

"You could get a house if you signed up with the demigod's military. You would make a great front liner there. You wouldn't have to be a _scavenger."_

Avoiding the question, Lloyd said "What is your deal with Scavengers anyway?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! My question is why you didn't join the military!"

Rae looked at Lloyd with a look that said 'Well? What are you gonna do?'

"Look-Lloyd. If it's to difficult to talk about-" Arabella said. "They didn't let me on with Brodie because I would be a big threat if I turned, so-"

"It's fine. But we need to do this right?" Lloyd said, smiling. "How do you guys live here? I saw other warehouses-arey ou guys a community?"

"Pretty much. We exchange crops and supplies our Runners get. Our Runner hasn't returned in a while. She is probably dead. But besides the occasional gathering and meeting, we don't talk much." I said.

"You grow crops here? Where?"

"Why would I tell you? You could just go and steal it." I said, and continued working. Lloyd, Arabella and Rae helped, and Rae used her magic to raise the bodies without touching them.

"I see where you are coming from, but we promised to work with you for three days."

"Besides. Lloyd wouldn't do anything like that." Arabella said.

I shot her a look, "Not exactly helping us Arabella."

"Your girlfriend is really stupid." Poppy called from the rafters. I didn't know what she was doing up there.

We had turned the rafters into a sort of second floor of the one story warehouse. Large pieces of scrap metal were bolted in it, and it easily supported ten people, plus as much supplies you could store In that space, so overcrowding wasn't a issue. If you break a beam, the whole thing becomes unstable, so every day we have to check it, otherwise you are screwed. Especially if your door isn't secure, or you don't have a door at all.

Our only points of entry are ladders. We have one leading to the ground floor, and another connecting to the next warehouse, if needed. It's only for emergencies, or if we were overrun.

"Shut up Poppy!" I yelled angrily, and before I said anything else, she laughed. It was a high pitched sound that sounded like she needed CPR.

"Whatever. I like spunk in my bodyguards."

"I am NOT being your bodyguard."

"Mhmm. If you find any arrows, they are mine." Poppy called, and started climbing down the ladder.

"You need to give me a tour of this fine facility after we are done!" Poppy said, kicking a head that was snapping at her bootlace.

We worked for a dit longer. Everyone laughed when Lloyd had a live head that I didn't kill on the first try, and he nearly hit the ceiling her jumped so high in fright!

Ara shot it finally and we worked in silence for a while, except for the moaning of the undead, both inside and out.

All of us jumped a mile high when Ara said "I never asked! Who are your godly parents?" I was eager to see who Lloyd's was. Maybe it will give us a hint to who he is, and why he didn't try for the military.

"I'm a _beautiful_ daughter of Eros, waiting for service!" Poppy said, flipping her hair over her shoulders. Everyone looked up at her like they forgot she was there.

She was examining her bow, most likely for a broken string or parts jamming the gears. Normally bows didn't have gears, but hers was a compact bow. It folded up for storage or concealment.

With a flick of the wrist, the bow snapped shut, and she looked satisfied.

"I-I'm a son of Heacte!" Rae spoke up, raising a hand in the air like she was waiting for a teacher to call on her.

"Rae. You are a girl. Snap out of it." Poppy sighed.

"Am _not."_ Rae said, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms. I wondered what was wrong with her.

"Lloyd?" I asked, on guard.

"Youalreadysaidwecouldstayforthreedayssodontgobackonyouragreement!" Rae said quickl"Youalreadysaidwecouldstayforthreedayssodontgobackonyouragreement!" Rae said quickly, bouncing on her toes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lloyd was facing away from me, and he turned towards me.

"My Mum is Athena." Lloyd sighed, and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, like I was going to attack him.

I was about to, actually.

"Athena!?" I said, pulling out the wooden rod my Axe turned into. _This kid was a Athena's son?! He was a bomb waiting to go off! If he was turned, we would all be dead. Gone! Wiped off the map! Why on EARTH would Poppy choose him to be the front line attacker?! I thought she would be smarter than that! And he probably_ _did_ _try out for the military-they don't accept Athena kids or children of the Big Three!_ Especially on the front lines!

I thought all of this in a matter of moments.

"Yah. Athena."

"You know how dangerous you are if you were turned! Not only to us, but everyone here! What were you thinking?! And Poppy, Rae, you knew about this and you didn't say anything?! Seriously?! You could have-" I was at a loss for words.

Rae was the only one to look down in embarrassment. Poppy simply crossed her arms. As if to say 'Yah, what are you gonna do about it?' Lloyd looked at me, waiting for my reaction, his hand on his sword. At least he wasn't stupid.

"Maybe I was hoping people wouldn't care who my parent was, just cared about me for my abilities. Always being watched and overprotected because of the same thing. That's why I left and joined Poppy. She let me help people and use the skills I learned."

"But at what cost?!" I almost screamed. Arabella walked over.

"Brodie! Calm down! How about Lloyd- you just-don't help with this-"

"I'll be fine." Lloyd said, irritation creeping into his voice.

"We _won't_ be if you get infected! I don't feel like cutting off someone's arm or leg today!"

"Well, I don't want to be useless! Is there _anything_ I can do?"

"Arabella? You are better at that sort of thing." I handed the question over to her.

"Sexist are we?" Poppy said.

"No, we just chose for her to be in charge of that sort of thing!" _Poppy was aggravating. Lloyd was a time bomb, probably after Arabella. Rae was a nutcase. Why were we even letting them stay?! "_ Is there a problem?!"

"No." She said, looking down a shaft of an arrow.

" Are those celestial bronze?" I asked, suddenly interested. Weapons always interested me. Must be a Ares thing.

"What? These old things? Only one. We used to have five, but I lost my other four when a bunch of Freakazoids found us in a office building outside of Seattle."

"Freakazoids?" I asked.

"I think she means D.D.s." Arabella said, leaning into me.

"D.D.s?" Lloyd asked, obviously unfimilar with the term. He had resigned himself to cleaning his sword.

"Stands for DemiDead. The walker Demigods."

"Oh. I like Freakazoids though. Who came up with that?" I asked, and Rae, Lloyd and Poppy tensed. I hit a sore subject.

"I-It was P-"

"IT'SNOTIMPORTANT!" Poppy rushed.

"Poppy, You seriously are not o-" Lloyd started, smiling.

"NO! Shut up!" Poppy snapped, moving a stray strangof hair behind her ear and looking away.

Lloyd was obviously startled by this turn of events. "Sorry Poppy. I really thought you two h-"

" !" Poppy said, Picking at her dirty pants, not looking at anyone.

Lloyd hugged Poppy, and she looked away, but didn't yell at him.

There was awhile's pause before Arabella said "That's the last one. We can get the floor later."

"Alright!" Lloyd said brightly, and offered to push the cart to the incinerator room.

"I'm coming with you guys."

"Don't leave me alone! Besides! All the boys can go together!"

"RAE! YOU ARE NOT A BOY!"

"AM TOO!"

"Getting real tired of your crap Rae!" Poppy said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She was back.

"I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOUR CRAP, CALLING ME A GIRL!"

"I call you a girl because you ARE a girl!"

"AM NOT!"

"Only girls complain." Poppy said, dismissing the conversation with a flick of the wrist.

"I am not complaining! I am making a argument!"

"Whatever." Poppy answered dismissively. "I'll come to."

"Looks like we are ALL going! Arabella said happily.

"Looks like it."


	4. The Shotgun

Rae

I walked nervously in the rear of the group of us, standing right of the cart.

 _They think I am a_ _girl._ I thought, and I realized I had said it alloud. Luckily no one heard.

I would MUCH rather be on the run that here, in this enclosed metal base. It gave me a bad feeling. Here, things were already boring and unexiting. Fighting Freaks were like that as well. Boring anf unexiting. With my 'ake-a-wall-of-pressurized-air-and-shoot-at-the-immobile-Freaks' strategy. It was safe with almost no risk, but I missed the thrill.

I sensed Lloyd had changed his mind about wanting to stay as well, at least partly. We would just take the best things this place has to offer as soon as our welcome has ended. And what was that boy-Brodie's _problem?_

A huge _clang!_ sounded as the cart hit a small object, and I let out a small shreik and instinctively raised my shotgun and shot at the sorce of the noise.

"HEY!"

" _RAE!"_ Poppy groaned.

"Get a _hold_ of yourself!" Brodie shouted, and the black haired girl- I forgot her name. SOmething girly that made me sick- smacked him on th side of the head. Not hard, but enough for him to get the message. "BRODIE!"

"Sorry!" I apoligized, fumbling with the shotgun that lept from my hand with recoil.

THere was a grunt, then a dull clang.

"Rae! You blew the whell off!" Lloyd said, exasperated.

"You stupid screw up! Fix it!" Poppy yelled. Ithink Lloyd shot her a look, but it was fom the corner of my eye, and I could be mistaken.

"Sorry! I'll fix it!" I rushed. I made a torch so I could see better, since the hallway was so dark.

"The wheel part and the peice connecting it to the cart itself (I am no Engineer!) were broken beyind fixing by glue or duct tape. Those were rare things now.

"Well?" Brodie asked, and the black-haired girl started talking to heim. Something in hushed whispered about his attitude.

"The Freaks sense my magic. They vould break through here and eat us." My ears suddenly picked up the sound of scratching the horrible sound that makes your teeth hurt and shivers run down your spine. Not to mention the horrible _groans._

"We know. Stop stating the obvious." Brodie said, crossing his arms. The black haired girl started to talk to him again, this time a bit louder. Our arrival semmed to make him on edge and irritated. Lloyd's parentage didn't make him any happier either.

"Brodie! What has gotten into you!" The black haired girl said, and I decided to name her Troy for the time being. Nice _boy's_ name.

"Can we not talk about this now?!" Brodie snapped, like he had at all of us, but this time Troy looked upset.

"GOds. Sure Brodie."

"HHow far away are we from the incinerator?" I asked.

"Not far." Troy said, before Brodie could say anything.

"With the same amount of energy, I could teleport the Freaks' bodies to the incinerator!" I suggested.

"Rae. You are awful at teleportation." Poppy said, swinging her hair over her shoulder.

Let me take a minute to discuss how much I HATE that stupid hair. I HATED it. I just wanted to cut it off and shove it in her face. While we are diving into the realm of impossibility, I wa=ould also like to slap that 'High-and-mighty' attitude out of her.

Back to real time.

"It is probably for the best you don't try it again." Lloyd said gently. He was the only reason I didn't rob the both of them and take off.

"What's Rae's problem with teleportation?" Troy asked.

"Well-Rae is more of a elemental type of magician than a physics alterer type of magician. Most girls are."

He said it. That _horrific_ word. It's like _slime_ coming off my tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste behind, like bad chips from McDonald's .(For you Americans, chips are fries for you guys )Giiiiiirrllllll. Grotesque, nasty word.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" I nearly yelled, whipping my head up to look at him. Gods. Did he _want_ a panic attack on his hands?!

Hated that word, those stupid letters. Four of them, in the order they were-so common, but were heavily weighted by stereotypes and assumptions.

Deep down, in the far corners of my mind I tried to never think about, the fact I knew was true deep down- I knew that I was a _girl_. Part of the four letter group. The horrific word group. The one I never thought about. EVER. But on long nights when you can't sleep, I venture to that dark corner of my mind. When I had it all, but I didn't know it.

The _girl_ that wore 'geeky' fandom bows from Hot Topic in her LONG hair. That she burned into curls to look _nice._ Wore fake nails coated in _glitter_. _She_ wore her school uniform perfectly, the skirt was _short_ , but otherwise was the perfect image of the four letter word. _G-I-R-L._ That girl got all the boys drooling on her. Back then, _She_ liked it. _Enjoyed_ the attention boys gave her.

Now I would give _anything_ to be one.

That Rae was confident in what she did, flipped her hair the same way _Poppy_ did. I t made me sick. Maybe that was why I despised her so much. When Day Zero took place, I was so ready to fight. But I was just a stupid _girl_ that saved herself and got what she deserved in the end.

Becoming a boy saved me. From myself.

"Yes you are a girl Rae. You have a _very_ feminine figure. And-" Poppy started. Poppy was probably the only one who could say that without sounding awkward.

"AM NOT!"

"what is your _issue!_ Are you a pervert or something?!" Brodie said, and I was almost disgusted he would say something like that.

"Rae isn't like that." Poppy said with certainty, flipping her _stupid_ _hair!_

"No one knows what what's wrong with her." Lloyd said, and everyone looked at me. I saw their questioning, probing eyes look at my _feminine_ body and my face with disbelief. Wondering- _What wen't wrong with her?_

Nothing was wrong with me. It was what was wrong with them,judging me. Thinking something was wrong with me.

"Rae. Face it. You are a girl."

 _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_ _AMNOT!_

"I;M NOT!" I said, hugging my knees.

Poppy decided she was finished torturing me, and said "What _ever_ Rae." SH erolled those irritating eyes at me. Stupid. Along with her hair.

 _That's right. Keep thinking I'm crazy. You have never even bothered to ask why I am how I am._

And I hated and thanked her for that. Lloyd had seen me once. I wish he never had. I was in melt-down mode. Nothing major. It's still nothing I wanted to talk about.

Don't ask.

*eat some food* *chapter end*

LeaveItToTheGreeks is the name!

Review. Follow and like for more! Nervous? Do it! I hope I won't disappoint!

But that IS what reviews are for….*winkwink*

Who do you ship? Review below!

See you guys, and god bless Paris right now.


	5. The Standby

***LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG DRAWN OUT GROAN***

 **Guess I have to update this too….**

 **JK. JK GUYS.**

 **I HAVE SEVEN STORIES TO KEEP UP WITHHHHHHH**

 **I LOVE ALL OF THEM BUT-** _ **SEVEN GUYS**_

 _ **Seven**_

 _ **SEVEN.**_

 _ **SEVEN.**_

 **ANYWAYS, I UPDATE** _ **\0^0/**_

 **Lloyd POV**

As the wheel of the cart was fixed, I continued to push it again, and gradually the movement became easier, and required less effort.

I decided that it was best to tell Brodie about my parentage to avoid future confrontation. Now, I regretted my being honest. We would only be here for a few days. It's anyone's guess why Brodie and Arabella let us stay. Brodie obviously isn't thrilled, so it must be Arabella's doing. I was tired after being on the run for- well, since the beginning of this war against the dead, so it felt very nice to take a break, even if that break was carting dead zombie bodies off to a incinerator.

I mean, by telling him that my mum is Athena, he could identify me and my parentage if we both lived long enough to see each other after we leave, Rae, Poppy and I that is.

Now that I think about it, I was probably the kindest of the three of us. Rae is really too odd to communicate effectively, and has a really odd obsession with being a boy. And Poppy was as rude as hell.

We soon dumped the bodies, and set them ablaze. It was a sickening smell, on that reminded me of my time in London all over again. Rae actually begun to pray for them, and I joined, hoping their tortured souls found rest.

When Rae finished, she used her gun to stand, propping up on it like it was her cane, and she was a old woman. We were, in spirit I guess, if you consider the things up we have seen, and done. But honestly, Rae loved that shotgun, as inefficient and outdated and pretty much useless as it is.

The five of us left, and as we saw the floor of the warehouse we had just fought in, we all made a silent agreement to clean it later.

Small arms fire was easily heard through the walls, hopefully taking numbers off the undead's massive count.

We climbed the ladder and went up to the rafters.

The rafters had been converted into a second floor, sheets of metal and plywood and everything in between making up the floor, and despite its hodgepodge appearance, seemed very stable. Ammo, food and such were stored in metal cabinets, and I wondered how on EARTH they got those up here with only their ladder. Maybe they had magical assistance?

The cabinets, as Poppy discovered as she tried to open one, were locked. Well, I mused, At least they weren't complete idiots.

"Which corner is mine madam?" I asked, smiling. Arabella looked over and smiled, to Brodie's dislike.

Overprotective boyfriend much?

Eventually everyone settled, and Arabella asked if anyone wanted to play cards.

Everyone agreed, despite Rae saying she didn't know how to play.

Arabella took out a deck of cards, in a worn box, and the cards were worn, and the corners on a few had been lost to time, but it didn't matter to anyone. Well, except Poppy, who had protested that Brodie and Arabella could have memorized the tears and could be using them to cheat.

We decided on poker, after dismissing quite a few games on Poppy's account of them being "sissy games".

We used empty bullet shells as money, each one representing a dollar.

Brodie soon pulled in first, and I have reason to believe that the only reason Poppy wasn't accusing him of cheating was she was pulling a close second, Arabella was in a safely holding onto her position with the third place, I was in a rocky fourth, sometimes losing to Rae at some points, who constantly shouted out what she had and asked what they meant.

Gotta start somewhere I guess?

I helped her out mostly, giving her direction and giving her my assumptions about what the players were holding. Poppy passed Brodie by a hair, and kept it that way until the end.

"So. What do I win?" Poppy said, trying to spin a cartridge on her finger, but failing every time.

"You just, win." Arabella said simply.

"Want to p-play a-a-a-again?" Rae asks "I think I f-f-f-finally hav-v-ve a ha-ha-handle on it!"

"Nah. It's about time for us to start night watch." Brodie says. No sarcasm. Maybe he opened himself up a little bit during the game. That would be appreciated.

"Can I help out mate?" I asked.

Who knows what kind of night watch they have around here. Was it just for this warehouse, or did people get together and do something around the entire perimeter? I've seen it done both ways.

Not here of course, or quite done that exact way, but- ah this wasn't important to the matter at hand. Stupid ADHD. Then again, would he even let me go, considering my parentage?

"Sure." Brodie answered, then added "Don't call me mate. Honestly you sound like a damn British person."

"I am British." I said, looking at him strangely.

"Do you want to night watch or freaking not?"

"ALLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT!" I say, drawing out the letters. "What do we do mat- man." I corrected quickly.

Brodie seemed to catch my slip and glared at me, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he said "We sit. Watch for straighten on the walls or door, if so, we open the doors, and shoot them. Invariably everyone wakes up and helps, but we don't wake anyone if we can help it."

"Wouldn't it be pitch black?"

"That's the fun part." Brodie seemed to smile. "Can't be wasting candles or batteries on shit like that, mate." He said with a British accent, almost mocking me.

"Oh, so you can call me mate, but I can't call you mate?" I said, pretending to sound butthurt.

"Yep. My night watch, my rules, mate."

"Has a Freak ever broken through?" I ask, changing the subject. "The walls?"

"Yah. Broke one of our support beams."

"I am British." I said, looking at him strangely.

"Do you want to night watch or freaking not?"

"ALLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT!" I say, drawing out the letters. "What do we do mat- man." I corrected quickly.

Brodie seemed to catch my slip and glared at me, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he said "We sit. Watch for straighten on the walls or door, if so, we open the doors, and shoot them. Invariably everyone wakes up and helps, but we don't wake anyone if we can help it."

"Wouldn't it be pitch black?"

"That's the fun part." Brodie seemed to smile. "Can't be wasting candles or batteries on shit like that, mate." He said with a British accent, almost mocking me.

"Oh, so you can call me mate, but I can't call you mate?" I said, pretending to sound butthurt.

"Yep. My night watch, my rules, mate."

"Has a Freak ever broken through?" I ask, changing the subject. "The walls?"

"Yah. Broke one of our support beams."

"Oh man, that sucks." I say sympathetically, despite the wheels of my mind turning, despite me convincing myself that I'm not going to steal from them, unless necessary.

Support beams? I wonder what they support. Maybe this makeshift second floor. If we did that, broke one or maybe a few- oh, maybe we could rig it to break at a certain time- that would cause this place to collapse, and in the chaos, if they both haven't been eliminated in the fall, we can escape with as much stuff as we can carry!

I forced the thought out of my mind. "What are the support beams for?"

"You are smart. They hold this place up." He said, sneering. "Cut these down, all of us go tumbling down."

"Where the Freaks are."

"Yah. It's a freaking design flaw. Otherwise, we, as a building, are self-sustaining."

"YEP!" Arabella said, adding to our conversation. It was much appreciated by me. "Winter is pretty tough, with minimal insulation, so we just get firewood, and collect the occasional crap that is blown on the roof."

Brodie shot Arabella a look, and she shrugged, and widened her eyes saying through body language what she didn't say out loud. 'What?'

"Seriously. What's he going to do with that info. Anyways? I don't think they are staying around until the winter. And you are the one who stinking told him the design flaw."

"I guess." Brodie grumbled after considering.

"You guys have a shower or something I can bate with?" Poppy said, taking the pause in conversation as a opportunity. "And can wash our clothes?" she added as an afterthought

It would be nice to shower. I think the last time we did something like _that_ was the last time it _rained,_ and that was a while back. I'm sure we must look nasty, not to mention the smell we must be putting ff.

"I guess they could use some unfiltered stuff, and I have some soap- remember the 'lavender'- "she made air quotes around 'Lavender'-"Soap Hallaway gave us that we used but you hated?" Arabella suggested. "We could let them use that."

"That'll work." Brodie decided after considering.

I am pretty sure at least Rae's jaw dropped. They actually had _soap_ \- not even that, soap they would be willing to let us _use-_ I mean, soap is _gold_.

"It's rough on your skin a bit, but you guys are so caked with dirt I bet you won't even feel it, no offense!" Arabella said, smiling, and walked to a metal cabinet behind us, pulling out a ammo can and begun to unlock it.

I looked at Brodie out of the corner of my eyes, and saw Brodie move his axe handle under his jacket.

Poised and ready.

Moved my hand to my sword's hilt and moved it out of its sheath slightly without moving my head. It looked like that game of cards did nothing for our trust.

The unlocking of the door startled everyone, and when I looked, I saw Rae had placed the shotgun in such a way at her side, she could shoot Brodie.

This just proved how linked we were.

And how on edge we were.

I stood, and I saw Brodie's hand flick out the handle further. I openly released my sword's hilt, and it fell back into place in its snug sheath.

I wasn't looking at him anymore, having moved by Arabella's side and into the open ammo can, her obviously not aware of the exchange that almost went down.

Inside the can was personal care supplies, like a half-empty box of women's razors (they were mint green, lavender, and baby blue coloured), two half-full bottles of shampoo, a rag they must use as a washcloth, and a see-through box that held a mostly- used box of green soap.

Now that I think about it, I was kind of scruffy. It was hard to shave with a sword, let me tell you now. It isn't recommended for non-sword-razor-trained people.

"Please dry off the bottles and such once you are done, the ammo can will rust- but…." She begun to dig through the bin, causing Rae to visibly jump at the noise.

At least she didn't shoot at us this time. That would cause a lot more problems than wasting time fixing it.

Poppy moved into us to look into the bin, and I could tell she was holding herself back from grabbing all of it and running. She was smarter than that though, I hoped.

"AH! Here it is!" Arabella said, holding up a bar of soap victoriously. This soap was an off-white colour, with flecks of _something_ in it. Perhaps seeds of some sort? It wasn't that unusual for that to be put in homemade soap. As long as it wasn't poison, I didn't really care- the best part probably had to be the fact we didn't have to risk or lives either stealing it from someone, or running into zombie-infested territory for it.

Poppy snatched at it, and asked "Where do I go."

I asked Arabella if I could borrow a razor, and she smiled kindly and said "Sure!" she pointed to Poppy, who was looking guilty at being caught smelling the soap, "Follow me! But here, let me see that." She said, pointing to the bar of soap.

Poppy hesitated at handing it over, as if Arabella was going to say "HA! JUST KIDDING!" and lock the box back up.

Instead, she broke the bar in half, giving me one, and one to Poppy.

"Rae?" Arabella asked, as if just remembered the cowering girl in the corner was still there. I wondered how we forgot she was there. She just sat there, looking at us through the tops of her eyes, clutching the gun at her side. I immediately felt bad.

Before I could offer her my spot, she notice us looking at her, and straightened up, and put her hands out infront of her. "NO-I-I'm f-f-fine. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I ca-ca-can wait!" she stuttered nervously, upset at the attention. "I-I-I wanna ba-ba-bathe al-al-alone!"

Poppy's head snapped in my direction, then to Arabella questioningly.

"There are separate stalls!" She said, her voice rushed.

" _Thank the gods."_ I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What? Don't want to see me naked?" Poppy said jokingly, not at ALL serious.

"Not exactly, no." I said, then I was worried for some strange reason I offended her, but she just flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"It's on the first floor- I hope you don't mind that there won't be much water- I can get water for your clothes."

We climbed down, my bar of soap in my pocket. No way was I loosing _that._

"Then why are we on the ground floor?" I asked, confused, but then remembered that's what Americans call the ground floor. "Oh yah- no, no, no, sorry I got confused. That'll be fine, thank you." _It ill be so nice to shower!_

"So. What do we wear while our clothes dry?" Poppy said.

"OH-Um, I didn't think about that." "We could, like, borrow your stuff." Poppy suggested. "Just until we dry."

"OKAY- _BRODIE!"_ Arabella called up, and Brodie's head came over the edge quickly.

"YAH?" He called.

"Can you toss me a pair of clothes for Poppy and Lloyd?" She called up, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Why?" He asked, incredulous.

"Because they will get hypothermia with cold and wet clothes after we wash them!"

"And?" Brodie asked. I couldn't make out his face.

"Just toss me some damn clothes!"

"OKAY WOMAN" Brodie said, raising his hands like he did nothing wrong- and disappeared from the edge. Some rustling was heard.

"I'm sorry for Brodie's attitude towards you. He isn't trusting."

"It's fine." I said, quickly.

"That's okay with _me."_ Poppy sniffed. "I don't want my future head body guard all mushy-gushy!"

"He is _not_ becoming your _bodyguard._ "

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Came Brodie's sarcastic voice, and I looked up as Arabella caught partially unfolded clothes.

She looked through them, handing us the appropriate clothing.

Arabella waved her hand and begun to walk away from the ledge, palming her handgun as well.

It was off the hallway we travelled down to get to the incinerator room, and as we approached the wall, we could hear the unrelenting moans and the _scratch! scratch!_ Of the Freak's nails running along the outside's metal plating and concrete walls.

Arabella turned left, and tried to open the door.

"Crap. Jammed again." Arabella muttered, and lifted the door up off its hinges a bit and slammed her shoulder against it. And it opened, shuddering as it creaked open.

The room was full of broken factory equipment, probably leftovers from when this place was still in use, before the war.

"Dorr's through the mess- sorry." Arabella apologized.

"I really don't care!" I said. "It's fine!"

"We're just happy to be clean!" Poppy piled on.

Poppy and I didn't see eye to eye on most things, but we both _needed_ a shower- desperately.

Eventually, we found a back door, and once we were through it, there was a room of dusty tile, and a bunch of old lockers painted maroon, and underneath that, proof of the lockers once being yellow showed through the chipped place's in the locker's paint jobs.

We turned a corner, and there were four shower stalls in a small cubicle coming off of the main hall, and at the need of that was a large metal grate, blocking off a room of boxes, and for a horrible moment, I saw infected hands reaching at the three of us through the metal, groaning, thirsting for us- our blood.

I was shocked out of my nightmare by Poppy saying in shock "These things still _work?!"_

"No- sorry to disappoint. They have been dry for a long time- since the war started." Her voice trailed off as she bent over and pulled out three large water containers.

"Water that hasn't been made fully drinkable yet- nut it's fine, if you were thinking anything like there are bugs or something in it. The container may be a bit dusty, but other than that, it's sanitary." She explained. "All cool for washing and cleaning!"

"That's good enough." Poppy said.

She handed a three gallon container to each of us, and told us the third was for our clothes- we had to share to conserve water.

I had no problems carrying it, but Poppy seemed to be having some trouble, but was too prideful to ask for help.

Arabella left us, and Poppy entered the nearest shower stall, and I went into the one across from her. It was an unorthodox method of cleaning, and it took a bit, but when I was done, I rediscovered how _pale_ I was, despite being outside and moving all the time. My hair looked- and felt- considerably lighter.

Poppy was still in the shower when I left, despite having shaved on top of what she had to do. Maybe it was the long hair? It may feel a little _wrong_ to say this, but Brodie's clothes felt very nice, very soft and- unlike mine, all sweaty and crinkled permanently in dirt, sweat and blood. Generally, all-around _nasty._

Brodie's clothes also fit surprisingly well, and I left what was remaining of the water in there, and I washed my clothes , scrubbing numerous times, and left them to dry on the sides of the stall. Poppy STILL wasn't done.

I made my way back to trough the junk room, and tried to open the door, but it was jammed again.

"Blast…" I muttered angrily, I begun to freak out a little bit, and slammed my entire body weight into opening the door, much more force then what was required. When it did open, a gnarled and infected freak hand reached in for my face, and I slammed the door shut, after repeated tries.

"POPPY! WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!"

"huh?" Poppy's confused asked, and I vaguely heard water splashing on tile.

"Freaks!"

"Need me?" Poppy asked, and I heard more splashing.

I rolled my eyes. That was Poppy-speak for 'I'm not helping. Good luck'. "NO- But, I'm gonna go-" I said, and threw my body weight at the door again, forcing the mass of bodies back, pushing against each other to try to get the demigod smell that was apparently ever so intoxicating.

"You okay?" Poppy asked again, sounding distracted.

"FINE!" I yelled, and wondered how I was going to do this. One wrong move- it could doom everyone here. But I trusted my skills.

I opened the door wide, and swung my sword, plunging the blade into the eye eye socket.

It's always better to meet the enemy on your own terms.

 **YOU SEE THAT. THAT'S OVER 3,300 WORDS. DO YOU . I LOVE YOU PEOPLE ENOUGH TO GIVE THIS HORRIBLY LONG CHAPTER TO YOU. APPRICIATE IT.**

 **JK.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS~**

 **LEAVEITTOTHEGREEKS IS THE NAME!**

 **Review, follow please!**

 **Thanks a billion!**


End file.
